Short on Luck
by Kian Xki
Summary: drables as my first story; the great glory to be reborn as a Gamer in Remnant (sorry if ofensive); this story is already complete as a single short chapter. One Shot


**[Hello! Citizen from another world, would you like to be reborn in Remnant?]**

Such was the message that had a rather average black haired guy had suddenly got out of nowhere

The location for even was his room, he had also been studing for a rather troublesome exam and there was nothing worth notice, a bed, a simple desk and a few objects here and ther that would not be that much source of interest and he had mostly been staling when he suddenly got a floating blue screen out of thin air with those words

so for a second he wondered, would he like to go to another world?

Given that his room was full of Anime posters and other videogames the response would be rather obvious, though adding to this the fact that he had a certain RWBY game among his consoles he even smirked

It would be the time to become a legend

"of course i would" declared the teen trying to find out the way to press some 'accept' or 'yes' button

Suddenly his world became black, as if the shadows had shallowed everything and every object aside for his clothes vanished

"damnt it, i should have brought a backpack" he lamented noticing that given that he had been on his room he hadn't even brough shoes and wandering the wilds barefoot was not gonna be good

Yet, leaving his lamentation for lack of preparations, all that he did was float in a void of darkenss, there was nothing untill

Another window poped up

 **[hello! Citizen, this is your new 'god', i am "the god of creaion", or 'shirogami' if you so chose, i am the one that has given you the chance to become a 'hero' upon this land of darkness]**

The guy nodded trying to process that somehow he was not even personaly meeting thi so called 'god' though he doubed that he was really something like that, after all anyone with enought power could call themselves one, and even Teth was more of a God than others and he kinda got the feeling that he was more of a system manager than all powerfull entity

though he was somewhat disapoined that he didn't get a certain blue haired godness as intermediary, that would be good way to start this adventure

even if the floating blue screen with white words seem to be a lot more friendly to the 'summoned hero'

 **[from which world, reality or time line, you come, i have no idea nor knowledge and therefore have prepared the Re:Life interface to make your translation from one world to the other go more gentle, after all if your world was underwater you would not like to bring your logic in a world made of fire]**

The guy wondered if this was gonna be long

 **[so for explanations it goes like this, Remnant is a world, filled with creatures of darkness, your own wourld would call them** {insert name of most common monster from your world} **and will vanish after killed on a cloud of smoke, the people of the time you are goin do not know their origin nor composition and to be fair i shall not be telling]**

"like i would need that, they must be Gaia's responce to mankind becoming strong"

 **[now, as a basic explanation Remnant has 2 kind of people]**

"humans and faunus" said the boy predicting the next box already having some foreknowledge of the RWBYverse

 **[those with the power to banish the darkness, and those blessed with a normal life]**

The guy blinked to what the hell this mean, he had expected something else, something more... well, interesting

 **[now, as a means to give you an advantage in your transcition Re:Life System has a few options, options that you should take in consideration before goin to a new world, let's began with this question]**

 **[would you like to get a tutorial?]**

"this is gonna take long isn't it?" he said

 **[so you don't? oh~ well~]**

"what, wait i want to get the tutorial!" said the boy getting a little scared but he didn't get a response the stupid window moved on

 **[now, the question is of the next parameters how would you like to manage your atributes?**

 **Strength: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Endurance: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Agility: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Dextery: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Inteligence: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Wisdom: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Charisma: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Aura: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Luck: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Points: 50 ]**

The guy smirked, he was a gamer through and though, sure he had never been that good but he still was better than most so he did not need much time to think over it

After all he had read The Gamer and so should know all rules

 **[now, the question is of the next parameters how would you like to manage your atributes?**

 **Strength: 2 (-)(+)**

 **Endurance: 2 (-)(+)**

 **Agility: 2 (-)(+)**

 **Dextery: 2 (-)(+)**

 **Inteligence: 15 (-)(+)**

 **Wisdom: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Charisma: 2 (-)(+)**

 **Awareness: 2 (-)(+)**

 **Aura: 21 (-)(+)**

 **Luck: 0 (-)(+)**

 **Points: 0 ]**

He nodded to himself, the point quantity was low, he even had to take away from others but he didn't really need much from parameterst like wisdom, or luck, he migth one day chose to be a mage if convenient but since everything was about guns he would need more dextery but as he remembered INT would give more points per level that would not get latter so he only risked more in Aura for the case that it would not be possible to change it latter, yet he was sure that this would be a good enought ordeal

 **[are you sure of this configuration?]**

"yes"

It was here that he felt something 'funny' he did not know what, but there was something that had to be wrong with it

 **[*)# ^# % #4]* #%( #$ #523059u20492u0# )%* ($2394204802)$* *%# $( )$#42359023890# *)$%#%(## % ]**

There was a last message but he was simply too tired and confused to undertand it

* * *

In an hospital a man and a woman were awaiting, the couple had been happy their new born would come, the worst had happened and their child had been born

"how is it doctor?" asked the man, he had black hair and was wearring rather wealthy clothes he had a smile that told of how good this moment was

His wife was not as cheerfull, after all she had just pushed a water melon from inside her legs, she had also tried her best to crush the hand of her husband but she had not succeded in that ordeal but that did not mean that she hadn't have exitement before that

The doctors however were not as cheerfull

It was as if something had happened and had gone wrong

"doctor?" asked the man once again

The doctor changed a gaze with the nurse, it was not a good one

"where is my baby? I- why can i not hear him?" asked the mother finally noticing what had happened

The doctor took a professional tone, one that he had taken many times before

"i am sorry to inform you, he didn't make it"

"what? Why?"

"it's some times happen, we don't knwo yet the cause, it could be that he was too weak, that he had gotten tangled on the umbilicard cord and many others, i really am sorry"

The couple cried, it was a blow to their lives, adn while they cried to each other the doctor could only hope that their love nad marriage would survive it

 **[due to your low wisdom, 'knowledge from another world' has been taken,**

 **due to your Aura exceding your Stength, Endurance and Luck the trait 'fragile dreams' has been granted,**

 **due to your Aura reaching 5 you have atained the trait 'mana battery'**

 **due to your Aura reaching 10 'mana battery' has become 'mana monster'**

 **due to your Aura reaching 15 'mana monster' has become 'mana dregradation'**

 **due to your Aura reaching 20 'mana degradation' has become 'short life of a miracle'**

 **due to your inteligence you have gained 'photograpic memory'**

 **due to your low luck your fate has reached 'doom']**

 **[your HP has reached 0]**

 **[GAME OVER]**

* * *

this is my first work so please go easy on me

by the way, as anyone who knows this page, i do not own many of the consept that may had been mixed on this story

a sad true for other wise i would have a lot of money, or at least enought to get a better computer

and as i once read i must now explain that the reason for this tale would be that i dislike OC's who know everything, [The Gamer] was lucky (and overpowered) only because he was suported by Gaia (AKA the willl of the PLANET) not a mere Aura (or another equivalent for small source of local superpower) that already granted something similar to gamer body.

i am planing to publish something similar to that latter, and as you migth have noticed i am not planing to give them everything in a gold plate (silver would be too light to some works (that i like and follow)), though i am not someone that would turn everything on some kind of Nigtmare mode just for amuzement so don't expect deaths all around.

i am also not native english so if i made some mistake plese, oh plese do not burn me too trougtly, for

 **[my body is made of wood;**

 **hope is my blood and my heart of glass;**

 **risking death*** **to be all chunny... (?)]**

sadly my Reality Marble is not yet complete

* _of shame_


End file.
